The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having contacts which facilitate assembly thereof.
As connector size is required to be smaller and smaller, a space between two contacts of the connector is getting closer and closer. Such a connector is termed as a high density connector. A dielectric housing of a high density connector comprises thin partition walls for spacing adjacent contacts. However, the thin partition walls are easily damaged due to large forces exerted thereon by the contacts during insertion into the housing.
A pertinent conventional connector is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 86207970. Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional electrical connector commonly comprises a dielectric housing 6 defining a plurality of passageways 60 for receiving a plurality of contacts 7 therein. The contacts 7 are received in the corresponding passageways 60. Each contact 7 comprises a mating portion 70, a joining potion 71, and an engaging portion 72 between the mating portion 70 and the joining portion 71. The engaging portion 72 of each contact 7 forms a pair of barbs 720 on opposite lateral edges thereof for securing within the corresponding passageway 60 of the housing 6. A resilient bent portion 721 is formed between the joining portion 71 and the engaging portion 72 and has a width substantially the same as other portions of each contact 7. The joining end 71 is apt to deflect due to inner stress or other reasons when being bent to form the bent portion 721 thereby resulting in misalignment between the joining portions 71 and corresponding holes of a circuit board. Therefore, an improved electrical connector which can provide stable and reliable signal transmission is required.